A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for separating one gas from a mixture of gases.
B. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,341 discloses fluid separation apparatus wherein a cylindrical shell having an enlarged end portion houses a plurality of tubular separation elements. A gas mixture to be treated is fed into the shell from the end thereof and the permeated fluid is withdrawn through a side wall of the shell.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,830 discloses permeation apparatus for separating a fluid from a mixture of fluids wherein a cylindrical shell having enlarged end portions surrounds a bundle of hollow fiber membranes which pass through cast resin tube sheets at the ends of the shell. Elastic retaining elements and flexible porous sleeves are used to confine the bundle of fibers adjacent to the tube sheets for preventing breakage of these fibers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,275 discloses a heat exchanger wherein a perforated sleeve surrounds a bundle of tubular heat exchange elements mounted in a cylindrical shell. One of the heat exchange fluids passes into the bundle of tubes through openings in the sleeve and then exits through other openings in the sleeve.